I Want More
by byyyyeeee
Summary: Updated! Thanks for the reviews. Preggy Legolas in this. Please do not comment about males being pregnant, this is FOR FUN. RR, though.
1. I Want More- Chapter 1

It was the afternoon and Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo were off to the snack bar to make some money, unfotunetly our pregnant little elf was hungry again..  
  
"C'mon, Aragorn!! I wanna eat something! Take me to McDonalds!"  
"For the last time: I aint drivin you to no stinkin McFronalds!"  
"DONALDS!"  
"Whatever..."  
  
The pleading elf was getting on his last nerve and Frodo sat quietly, not to get into the argument...  
  
"I.want.to.eat.NOW!" Legolas roared.  
"How.about.NO?!" Aragorn shot back.  
  
Legolas had quite a drastic moodswing and started bawling while they stopped on a red light. The people next to them glaced at Legolas and turned to the driver (Aragorn) then back to Legolas then Aragorn and glared at him nastily. Aragorn was afraid the hilly-billies would start throwing tomatoes and apples, so he wraped a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulder and patted him,"Alright, alright, we'll go...now will you stop crying, please?" Legolas sniffled and nodded, whiping his eyes.  
  
****  
At McDonalds...  
****  
  
Aragorn turned to the opening of McDonalds and stopped to park while Legolas stared at him for a moment. Aragorn stepped out of the mini-van (which was amazingly his, not Legolas') and stood their. Legolas blinked. Aragorn sighed, walking over to Legolas' side and opened the door for the 2 and a half month old pregger,"Here, your majesty..."  
  
Legolas blinked again, then said,"I want to go through the drive-through."  
Aragorn groaned quite loudly, then slowly made his way back to the driver's seat and sat down. He began to put the keys back into the...erm...keyhole (^^;) and was about to turn the car on when Legolas said,"I have to go to the bathroom." Aragorn goraned again, then sighed, trying to be careful of another moodswing, stepped out of the car and jogged to the other side, opening the door for Legolas. He helped him down as Legolas made a run for it to the bathroom. Frodo was waiting for Aragorn to open his side of the door. Aragorn raised a brow,"You can do it yourself, you aint pregnant." Then shut the door and started to walk inside. Frodo stared at the door, and was about to get out but suddenly decided he should stay put; the fast-food place might explode with anger or tears and he didn't want to be their when it happened...  
  
****  
Inside...  
****  
  
Aragorn opened the door and looked around for Legolas, then he heard barfing noises he quietly sat down on the nearest chair; this might take a while...  
  
After about 15 minutes or so, Legolas came out bouncing with happiness and oogled the menu,"Ooooh... so much to choose! Aragorn? Can I have as many things as I want?"  
Aragorn sighed, and nodded.  
Legolas turned to the woman behind the counter who said,"Welcome to McDonalds! Would you like to try our new Big N' Sloppy?" Legolas looked like he was thinking about it, then said,"Yeah, sure!" The lady beeped it in,"WHat else would you like, um..." She looked Legolas up and down. Legolas glanced at her confusion and laughed,"Mr, yeah, i'm a guy...anyway, um, i would like 2 big fries, 3 hamburgers, 4 cheese burgers, 2 extra large cokes, one sprite...ummmm...." He studied the menu once again,"2 hashbrowns, 4 pancakes, 6 pieces of bacon, 3 pieces of sausage, 1 kids meal, one order of chicken nuggets aaaaaaannd...one chili cheese fry!" The woman stared at him strangley, but punched it in and said his request over to him. Legolas thought then nodded,"Yeah, that's it." and smiled sweetly.  
"That will be $167.44!"' The woman said cheerfully.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were as wide as saucers by now, and he grummbled something about elves are going to eat the whole planet, and Legolas chose to not ignore this, and he started beating up on Aragorn,"Hwo could you say such a thing?!" *POUND POUND* "How rude!! Really!" *SMACK, SMACK, POUND*   
Aragorn was trying to give the money to the lady, but was smacked so much in prosses, that the money looked like it was about to crummble up into tiny pieces...The lady rose a brow,"Is he always like this?" Aragorn finally stopped Legolas and was holding his wrists in his big hands,"No. He's pregnant." The lady didn't laugh, but just stood their,"aaah...i see..."  
  
After trying to struggle for 10 minutes (while the food was being made) Legolas gave up and started the resort of crying. Aragorn rolled his eyes, but everyone in McDonalds was staring at them. Aragorn tried tot ell the people he was pregnant, but they looked disgusted and shocked, many giggled (especially the group of girls by the door). After 5 more minutes, Legolas sniffled and whimmpered,"I...*sob* just want my food..*sob*..." Aragorn let him go and patted his soft head,"I know, I know.." Legolas glomped onto him, bawling into his shirt.  
  
****  
Outside  
****  
  
Aragorn and Legolas came out of McDonalds with about 7 bags in each of their hands (but Aragorn was carrying most of them, of course). Frodo was sitting in the car, whistling to himself and looking at his thumbs. Aragorn opened the sliding door and tossed the bags on Frodo then closed it and opened Legolas' door, then ran to his side and sat down in the seat. Frodo looked at the bags curiously,"Hard time making a decision?" Aragorn shrugged,"I let him have whatever." Frodo blinked, then looked at the expression on Aragorn's face and his answer went something like this: "Oooohh..." He knew they didn't want to set off another moodswing...especially in a public place.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, what do ya think? XD HEHEHE...I'm high and insane, so forgive me...please R/R!! : 


	2. I Want More-Chapter 2

Hey people! It's the second chapter of "I Want More" the Legolas pregnancy series o.O   
yeah, thanks a whole lot to who did "Impossible Circumstances" for some ideas!(since i've had this series in my head for months but never had any idea how someone would act when they are a pregger . spankies! Enjoy!  
  
****  
I Want More- Chapter 2  
****  
  
The moment they got into the car, Legolas started to shove as many things as he can into his mouth, choking in the prosses. He hacked and coughed while Aragorn tried to keep his eye on the road and pat Legolas' back gently at the same time. Frodo was happily munching on some fries, but his happiness soon changed when Legolas noticed him eating HIS food...Legolas had another moodswing, and he roared at Frodo,"THOSE ARE MY FRIES!" and tried to grab them, but Aragorn pulled him back,"Whoa! Geez, Legolas, you have enough food to feed and army! Can't Frodo at least have a couple fries?"   
  
Legolas grummbled, his hands folded over his chest,"No. They where mine. Besides, the baby needs food!" He patted his small belly, and started making baby sounds,"Yes you do, my sweet little sugar baby! Yes you do, yes you do!" Aragorn stared at him quietly, but then had a thought: maybe it's natural to talk to your baby, even though it looks weird to those around you.  
  
A deep sigh came out of Legolas' lips as he finished his 4 pancakes, 3 pieces of sausage and 6 pieces of bacon, and he grabed another bag and started on his hamburgers and what was left of his fries. He munched and chewed and giggled delightfully,"Oh, i love this!" He looked at the embaressed yet sad looking Frodo and hugged him,"I love you, too!" Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed. Legolas glomped him,"Oooh, you are loved too!"   
  
For some odd reason, right then and their, Aragorn felt like a family, rather than a human who duffed up an elf because they were under the influence of alchohal...plus a Hobbit who was quietly sitting down, poking his arm rest, but he wasn't included in the family.  
  
"Were here!" Frodo called out, pointing to the gate that led to the baseball feild. Aragorn made a sharp turn, and stopped while Legolas finished the rest of his meal. Aragorn unlocked the doors and handed Frodo the keys to unlock the gate, as he jogged over to Legolas' side of the (i forgot to say it was white o.o) mini-van and opened the door and helped Legolas down. Frodo opened the gate and swung it open, while he held it so that Aragorn and Legolas could get by, then locked it up again and walked with them.  
  
****  
Out in the feild...  
****  
  
Aragorn kept a close eye on Legolas as he moved, seeing a small belly being formed at his stomach. He smiled to himself and kept on going while Frodo 'ooh'ed and 'aaah'ed the baseball games that were going on...  
"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled, and a baseball came flying towards Legolas and hit him on the shoulder.   
  
"Owie!" Legolas whined, holding his shoulder. Frodo came up to him,"Are you alright?" Legolas whimmpered, but nodded, sniffling,"Yeah...ow..." Aragorn's eye twitched and he faced the child who accidently hit Legolas...the 10 year old had a questioning look on his face,"What?" Aragorn roared madly and chased the kid around the feild until the child told his mom and she beat Aragorn with her purse...but Legolas had a smile of satisfaction on his bright and cheery face.  
  
  
****  
Snack bar...  
****  
  
Aragorn opened the snack bar's doors and swung it open, helping Legolas up the stairs. "Now, i'll explain this simply. Frodo, you have the first shift and I have the second. It will be split up between the innings..." Legolas looked confused,"What's my job?" Aragorn waved,"Oh, yes, yes, um...Frodo?" Frodo looked up from the bags he was throwing away,"Yes?"   
  
"You get to look after Legolas, make sure he dosen't run off and eat any more." Legolas made the Glare of Death at Aragorn, which he chose to ignore. "I don't want him to get any sunburn, i don't want him to run something like that...make sure he relaxes" Legolas smiled and sat down slowly on one of the stools, whining after the first second,"My god, these are uncomfortable! Aragorn? Are their any other chairs?"  
  
Aragorn wanted him to be as comfy as he could be(not wanting to set off one of his 'this isn't perfect' moods), so he nodded and brang the big chair from the supply room and sat it down next to the opened windows of the snack bar,"Their you go." Then he sat him down firmly,"As I said before, no following me or anything and no comming out into the feild, do you hear me?" Legolas pouted and started to sniffle, then nodded. Aragorn smiled and quite naturally hugged him, then ruffled Frodo's hair and took off. THis caused Legolas to have another moodswing and he started to bawl and cry upon Aragorn leaving. Frodo looked cauciously at Legolas and sighed; this was gonna be a LONG day...  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Well, how was it? Not too tacky or 'romantic', hopefully because...well, ok, the next chapter will be funny, i promise o.O if you're not completely satisfied, well, then, i dunno, request something else 


	3. I Want More-Chapter 3

Hey peeps! Thanks you so much who reveiwed my 1st and 2nd chapter of the (hopefully long) series of Legolas' pregnancy ^^; no, i will not say how the child will be born because...well...this is rated PG-13! ...yeah...o_o erm, another note: if you are going to leave any reveiws, please take note that i am here to give entertainment :] for you closed-minded people...  
In any case, please please please e-mail me any ideas you can think of after the snack bar chapter(s)! I have (dissapointingly) no friends what-so-ever that can help me in this prosses, and i'm dying over IMs x.x so be lucky i didn't die while writing this!!  
  
...right, enjoy! :]  
  
****  
I Want More- Chapter 3  
****  
  
  
****  
In the Snack Bar  
****  
  
Frodo played with a couple of spoons while Legolas whined about how cold it was...  
"Why can't it just be a little warmer in here?! Really, it's bothering me a whoooole lot!" He glared at Frodo and snaped at him,"FRODO! Are you listening to me?!" Frodo nearly fell off his stool,"What?" Legolas groaned and folded his arms over his chest,"Nevermind, you stinkin little hobbit...i don't even know why you came along!" "Uhhh..." Frodo began,"I live with you guys.." Legolas snorted,"How should i've known that?! I never noticed!"  
  
****  
Out in the feild  
****  
  
"BALL ONE!! STRIKE!!STRIKE AGAIN! BALL TWO!!" Aragorn shouted at the players while the pitcher missed again,"STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT!!" the pitcher slumped and moved along. Gods, Aragorn loved this sport...he didn't understand how Legolas wouldn't. Then he started to think about Legolas...is he really ok, with Frodo? He should've thought this through more...shrugging, he went back to his place and started calling again,"BALL ONE!! BALL TWO!!"  
  
****  
Back at the snack bar  
****  
  
Frodo saw a customer comming and sat up straight, flinging the spoon at Legolas that hit him in the nose. "Hello, may I help you?" The woman and her child were looking at the menu,"Yes, um, let's see, sir, I would like one pretzel, with cheese, and some airheads, please." "How many?" "Four." "Alright, comming up--" Frodo stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around slowly and crept up the stool again,"Did you just call me sir?" The woman blinked,"Why, yes." Frodo's eyes twinkled,"I don't look like a child, then?" the kid stood their with her finger in her mouth as the mother said,"No, sir, not especially..." Frodo jummped four feet off the ground(which is a lot to him ^^;),"WAZZZZZOOO! SHE DIDN'T CALL ME A CHILD!!! OH, THANK THE LORD!!" Legolas frowned at him and snaped again,"FRODO! PEOPLE ARE WAITING! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE HAS A HUNGRY CHILD?!" Frodo slummped and got to work on the food. After a while, he came back with a pretzel with cheese and four airheads,"Here you go miss..." The woman took it and threw the money at Frodo and ran, she was scared out of her mind by Legolas.  
  
Frodo picked up the money, counted it then put it in the money box...then, Legolas took another mood swing, this time, with his stomach. "Oooh, that smells good!" he jumped up and ran to the pretzels. Frodo followed, trying to stop him,"N-no! Please, Legolas! Don't! Aragorn told me not to let you have anymore food!" He pulled on Legolas' maternity clothes (lol, just think about it for a minute).   
  
Legolas pshh-poshed him,"Ah, who cares? Aragorn can't run my stomach!" He grabbed a couple pretzles and put them in the microwave then waited and soon they where done before Frodo could protest. Frodo tried to stop him each time he took bites, but Legolas, in the end, threatened to beat the poor hobbit down with a baseball bat if he didn't take a chill pill.   
  
"Relax my friend and everything shall go as planned..." He dipped his pretzel in globby cheese and chewed happily,"B-besides," he said with a full mouth,"What should I do if the baby starves to death? Hummm?" When he said the last part, the cheese spit out onto Frodo's face, which Legolas chose to ignore. Frodo took a napkin and whiped it off,"With the way you're eating, I think they baby's gonna weigh 50 pounds..."   
  
Uh-oh...Frodo thought right after he made the comment, and he turned around quickly to see the damage he's done...Legolas was sniffling, the cheese dribbling off his chin onto the paper plate. "You-*sniff*think i'm-*sniffle* FAT!?" He started to bawl while his pretzels got all soggy. Frodo quickly went over to him and patted his back,"No no no Never! You're skinny as a bone!" "So now you're saying i'm anorexic, huh?!" and he cried some more...Frodo sighed deeply and kept patting his back. He wished Aragorn would come back soon...he didn't know how much longer he could keep up with this.  
  
Then Legolas stood up,"I smell...candy!" He ran to the boxes of airheads and grabbed a box, ploping back down on his seat and tearing open the cover, taking massive bites out of the chewy candy. Frodo's eyes widened again and he tried to stop him, but this time, Legolas started to go all angry at Frodo and it was like WW3 had broken loose...  
  
"YOU @#$@%$ HOBBIT!! I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU ARE SO SELFISH!! GET AWAY OR I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!!" Frodo cowered in a Sunflower seed box, quivering and shaking...he looked at his watch...only 10 more minutes and it will be Aragorn's turn...he only prayed he'd live to see that time.  
  
  
  
TBC!!! ^.~  
  
Well? How was that one? A bit short, but, all of my chapters are short due to the fact that i have no one to help me come up with at least one idea...^^; anyway, please R/R!! I would appreciate it, especially to those who want me to write more. It always gives me a reason to stay up late :p   
  
Rika has been bogged down with so much homework ;x it's not even funny...Ima tryin my hardest to get at least one fic up a day and that's going to be kinda hard, so, bear with me peeps/fans!! :D Encourage me!  
Hee hee...  
  
  
From the dimented mind~*  
Luvness-  
Rika 


	4. I Want More-Chapter 4

Ohkay, it seems no one likes my "I Want More" series anymore ^^; oh well, i'll write anyway, even if i have to bug my friends to reveiw...ehem, I have no more ideas so someone please help me, i am begging you guys! Just IM me at: dorkalong  
  
Oh, and when you see a /*/ at the end of the sentences, you can look at the bottom to see what i ment or my comment about it.  
  
Thanks a lot and happy reading!  
  
  
****  
I Want More-Chapter 4  
****  
  
Poor me, Frodo thought, quivered silently in the box, it always has to be me...he looked at his watch,"Aragorn's turn should be comming up any minute now..." "WHERE IS THE AIRHEADS!? I CAN'T FIND MY AIRHEARDS!!" "*long sigh* please let me live...oh, please..."  
  
Aragorn came rushing in and stared at the mess in the snack bar and his eyes widened,"What in the hell is going on here?!" Legolas didn't take time to stop and started pounding on the Sunflower seed box,"COME OUT, FRODO!! OR LET ME IN!!" Frodo sqeaked,"Not from the hair of my fetty feet feet!"/*1/  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled over the screaming and he turned around with an annoyed look on his face,"Yes, what?!"   
  
Aragorn made his way over to Legolas and he grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down on the chair. "Listen to me, calm down..." He rubbed his shoulders,"you'll upset the baby, just relax..." Legolas breathed softly again and he melted into Aragorn's arms,"Mmm, ohkay..." he said sweetly. Aragorn smiled and kissed his forehead,"Thata, um, 'girl'...now Frodo, it's you're turn to switch." "Gladly!" then Frodo rushed out as fast as he could.  
  
Legolas looked down and blushed,"I'm sorry..." he started to sniffle,"I mean, i didn't mean too..the...the moodswings, you know..." Aragorn shushed him, and calmly understood,"I understand, Legolas, i've been with you for the past 3 months through the pregnancy...and those clothes are horiffying." Aragorn winced quickly, thinking he set off another moodswing, but Legolas snorted and picked at his clothing,"You can say that again...I mean, this hot pink does NOT go this with dark blue, really..." Aragorn smiled,"You're getting better at the moodswings." Legolas grinned,"Why thank you."  
  
Aragorn took a seat on the stool and signed deeply, waiting for more customers to come. He impaciently tapped his right foot on the ground. Legolas looked around and finally said,"I'm bored." Aragornt urned around to his blonde beauty and said,"Me too." They stared at eachother for a second, until both of them got identical grins.  
  
"You thinkin what i'm thinkin?" Legolas said. Aragorn smirked,"Maybe...what were you thinkin?" "Ditching." "Cool, same here." They both got up, and Legolas grabbed candy, pretzels and a box of pickels and icecream for himself/*2/ then left.  
  
****  
5 hours later...  
****  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were sitting at home, watching some TV. "Friends comes on next, wanna watch it?" "Sure, whatever." Legolas chewed on his pickles and Aragorn grabbed a slim jim, unwrapping it, then he suddenly stopped and turned to his left,"Legolas?" "Mmm?" "I feel like we forgot something..." Legolas stared at Aragorn with icecream all over his face,"Oh?" He swallowed,"What's that?" Aragorn thought for a minute then sat back in his chair. Both of them thought really hard...then suddenly, they shot up out of their original positions, yelling at the same time: "FRODO!!"  
  
****  
At the Baseball feild  
****  
  
Frodo stood in the cold wind, looking like a lost child holding a baseball and a bat. He looked around to his right then left then said slowly as a gust of wind hit him,"...guys?"  
  
  
END :P  
  
/*1/ I dunno what I was thinking...i think i wrote that when i was studying about fairy tales T_T hey, it came to mind when my project was due the next day, ok? ;x  
  
/*2/Thanks CuteLilMe (Tiffy) for giving me this info bout how pregnant people luv pickles and icecream at that stage ^.~   
  
  
Hahaha, poor Frodo! ^.~ He always gets left behind, no matter what. Ummm...shortest chapter of them all because I had no more ideas...but! There is hope! Today i went to the Mother-daughter tea and got a billion ideas all at once and told my mum I needed paper, and fast. I wrote em down pretty sloppy but I know most of them by heart and believe me...they're pretty funny :] This is not the end of the series, just the end of the Snack Bar part (which bored me to bits...*yawn* gomen, minna-san ^^; It seemed like a good idea at the time...). Never fear, more is comming soon (which while you read this right now, i'm probably typing it for you're enjoyment :])  
  
So please be paceint, the end of the year is comming to a stop and I have to get ready for Graduation (which will be a big thing and I have to get out all these invitations O.o remind me not to forget my boyfriend, okay? :p Or Lizzy, even tho I highly doubt she can come, i want her to feel loved...and anyone else who lives around LA e-mail me and I'll send you one too! LOL! ;x) and Confirmation (eh *shrug* not a big deal for me...) sooo...yeah, lemme pick out a dress and i'll get back to ya ^^; Sorry for the long wait, i usually give a chapter a day but...*grin* you know.  
  
Please R/R!! I love you people!!!! ;x  
  
From the wacky mind of Rika~*  
Luvness- 


	5. I Want More-Chapter 5

Wow! Chapter 5 and 23 reveiws! :] thanks a whole lot peeps! Oh, dear, next week my class are going to Washington D.C....*sniff* no more writing for a while? Nonsence. I didn't say anything about me going! :] Hee hee...ima staying home, no matter what caaaauuuse...yeah, cause i hate planes :p so, blah, yeah, blah. I'll have a week and 3 days to write the series out as much as i can. Hopefully I will get more ideas...and thank you Bugggymn@aol.com for giving me ideas...i shall write a story or something just for you :] whatever you like, okay?  
  
That's what i'll be doing! On the 45th reveiw (whoever that may be) the person will be getting a fanfic by me...whatever you want, i'll do it :P hopefully i'll get more reveiws or i'll be stopping the series because lack of people reading it...so, uhum, yeah...:] please R/R!! i love you all!  
  
  
****  
I Want More- Chapter 5  
****  
  
Legolas opened his eyes again and fanned away the flour that surrounded his face. He grummbled, frustrated with himself,"I can't get this right!" He screamed in anger and threw the cookbook that was entitled: How to cook for your husband and other weirdos (awww) on the ground. He stomped his foot inpaciently,"Alright, pooh then. I'll just find something else to do!" and walked away from the mess and started to water the indoor flowers on the kitchen table. Humming and skipping along, Legolas poured himself a glass of tropical punch and sat down to admire the mess that he made.  
  
Just then, Aragorn opened the front door,"Legolas! I've got your pickles and ice cream!" He walked into the kitchen and froze, dropping the bag of things and staring at the kitchen. He finally spoke calmly,"Legolas? What did you do to the kitchen?" Legolas frowned, obviously mad,"What do you mean? What does it look like i was doing?"   
  
Aragorn raised a brow and snickered,"Making a mess." Legolas stood up and glared at Aragorn,"Wrong! Listen to me, Mr, I tried to do something nice for you because you've been helping me for the longest time! But nooooo, you go and get mad at me! Well fine then!" He rushed out of the room, nearly tripping over the cookbook he tossed on the ground earlier.   
  
Aragorn was about to stop him but sighed heavily...it wasn't even the 2nd month yet and Legolas was getting more angrier and moodswingie (is that a word?) than ever. Aragorn looked down and picked up the cookbook,"What's this?" He flipped through a couple of pages then took a look at the cover. He stared at it and a sinking feeling came over him; he felt so bad and angry at himself for yelling at Legolas  
  
Aragorn ran out of the kitchen,"Legolas?" He called throughout the house, glancing around each corner. He walked into the washing machine room and looked down,"Legolas..." He bent down and wrapped and arm around Legolas' shaking shoulders and tried to comfort him,"I'm sorry...really. I didn't know you were doing things for me without me knowing..."   
  
Legolas sniffled a couple times and looked up at Aragorn, his eyes all red and puffy,"I'm sorry...*sniff* for crying...*sniff* so much..."Aragorn laughed and shook his head,"No, no, it's alright..." He kissed the top of Legolas' head and cradeled him in his arms,"Hey, i know, why don't we go see a movie or something? Humm?" Legolas nodded, whiping away his tears,"Alright..." We can get popcorn and soda and--" "You're making me hungry." "Oh. Hehe, well, then.." Aragorn hauled Legolas up gently and led him out of the room,"Let's go!" Legolas nodded again and hugged Aragorn,"Now I know why I had a baby with you!"   
"Um...we didn't really plan it..."   
"Shhh...you'll ruin the moment."  
  
****  
By the Theater  
****  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas out of the mini-van (which is white...hehe) and walked up to the ticket holder and said,"Three tickets to Spiderman, please." Legolas looked at him strangely,"Umm, three?" Aragorn looked at Legolas' stomach. Legolas raised a brow,"Um. IT dosen't count yet, darling." (i had to put that their, sorry ^^;; ) Aragorn laughed,"I was only kidding...Two tickets please..."  
  
****  
Inside  
****  
  
The two (plus three, if you must) walked inside and looked around oddly then went up to the conventional stand,"Ummm...I would like a diet coke and a small popcorn please." Aragorn said, then looked at Legolas' eyes googling over the candy and such, then pointed his thumb to Legolas and said,"One of everything you've got for him."  
  
****  
In the movies...  
****  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at the crowd in the theater and glanced around, trying to find a seat..."It's a little bit crowded in here..." Legolas said un-complainingly. Aragorn frowned,"I don't see any seats..." "But of course, it's a new movie." "Maybe we should sit on the floor?" Legolas poked Aragorn,"How bout no and say we did?" "Another joke!" Aragorn looked at the exit and sighed,"Maybe we should just see another movie?" Legolas wined,"I wanted to see Spidermaaaan!" Aragorn groaned and took Legolas' hand,"Another time, Legolas...why don't we go see something else?" Legolas pouted,"Alriiight..."  
  
****  
in the halls  
****  
  
Aragorn looked at the movie titles,"Panic Room...Hollywood Ending...Hey Arnold the movie? Bah, these look like sh----" "Wait!" Legolas interupted him and saw another title, then frowned,"Wait, this is suppost to be a bad movie too..." "It's the last one, Legolas, we're seeing it..." "Nooooooo! Please, no no!" Aragorn took his hand again and drug him into the movie,"Yes, we are! Get over it!"  
  
****  
in the theater  
****  
  
Legolas pouted in his seat. The whole theater was dead silent and their was only one or two other people in the seats 4 or 5 rows infront of them. "See? Dead silent, no ones in here...crappy movie!!!" Legolas screamed and chucked one of his popcorns at the huge screen. Aragorn frowned and restrained him from tossing anymore food,"Please, Legolas, let's jsut sit back and enjoy the movie.." The person infront of them slightly turned around then looked back to the screen...the movie was about to start. There was a deep voice and Legolas yawned, looking tired then the title came up on the screen: Lord of the Rings. Aragorn didn't know why, but it rang a bell somehow...Legolas just chucked another popcorn at the screen,"Booooooooo!!" Aragorn covered his mouth and the movie finally started to pick up...  
  
Legolas stared at the fireworks in the movie and oohed and aahed along with the Hobbits on the screen. Then the dragon firework was set off and Legolas screeched and glomped onto Aragorn, almost choking him to death...  
  
****  
A while later...  
****  
  
Aragorn frowned at the screen, thinking the movie was just stupid. Then he saw himself on the screen and jumped up, saying,"What is this injustice?!" Legolas oggled the screen,"That guy is hooooooot..." Aragorn threw some cans of coke at the screen. "Take that!! You're stealing my wife!!" (it was the only thing I thought was appropriate! :]) Then after a while they saw Legolas on the screen...Legolas smiled widley,"Aragorn! Look! Look!" he bounced in his seat,"It's meeeeeeeeeee!" He huggled Aragorn and giggled madly,"I look so cooool!" Aragorn smiled,"You don't even know how much cooler you look to me..."(and we all say awww)   
  
A person infront of them, in disgust, stared at them oddly then walked out of the theater.  
  
****  
hour and a half later..  
****  
  
Legolas stared at the screen with total interest as Gandolf fought the fire dragon,"You shall not pass!" He screamed. Legolas leaned forward on his seat...then, Gandolf got caught by the dragon,"Nooooooooo!!!" Legolas screamed, clutching onto the seat infront of him, amost ripping it to shreds. Gandolf then fell into the dark pit and Legolas started to bawl and cry as loud as he could. Aragorn tried to calm him down but he had no luck...just then the last person infront of them turned around and yelled,"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Aragorn's eyes twitched,"What did you say?!" He roared, then stared at the person...it wasn't just any person...it was......"Frodo?" (dun dun dun...the return of Frodo!) Frodo stared at Aragorn and Legolas,"W-what are you two doing in here?!" Aragorn stood up,"Long story..." then looked Frodo up and down,"where've you been you look and smell like crap." Frodo stood on the seat, his hands on his hips,"It just so happeneds after you guys left me at the snack bar i had no place to go! So i went to the theaters and just lived here..." Aragorn raised a brow,"For a week and a half? And what's up with the Butterfingers?" Frodo frowned, plopping down in the Butterfinger wrappers,"These we're the only candy they would let me have fo free." Legolas nodded,"Ah, good ol stinky Butterfingers..." Frodo stood up again,"But now I shall have revenge!!" (dun dun dun...Frodo strikes back!)Frodo picked up a pile of Butterfingers and hit Aragorn with them. Aragorn's eyes narrowed,"Oh, it's on now!" Frodo snapped his fingers,"Well bring it!" Aragorn chucked a Hershey's bar at Frodo that knocked him out of his seat, face flat on the ground. Aragorn snapped back,"Oh, it's already been broughten!"  
  
Then it was the beginning of World War 4 (since WW3 came in my Snack bar part ^^) in the theaters with popcorn flying and cokes spilled all over the place.   
  
Legolas happily sipped on his Pepsi and sighed as the movie was ending,"Oh, I loved that movie..." Then got up and waved at Aragorn and Frodo's War,"Well boys, you have fun! I'm going home now...ta ta!" then he exited while Aragorn got knocked down by some of Frodo's Butterfinger bars...  
  
End!!  
  
Bleeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrgggghhhh!!! x.x oh man did that take longer than i expected!! Man, I had NO IDEA what to do! ARGGGG! Sorry if it's sloppily typed, but I had a good idea in my head and it just kept flowing! :] I really hope you enjoyed my blood and sweat that went into making this chapter possible...yes, i am writing now as we speak but I really need your guy's help on the next one...need...more....ideas....:x So people, don't make me stress more than I need to! But thank you all for your support! If I don't get as many reveiws and i hoped for for this chapter than i'll probably just stop writing the series :P sorry, but I just want to know if people want me to go on or not...and with only 23 (or 24) reveiws by the 4th chapter...*shakes head* it just seems people don't exactly like it. Oh well, please R/R!!  
  
Luvness- 


End file.
